Enemies With Benefits
by xXI Like Disney Deal With ItXx
Summary: Everyone knows that if you're friends with benefits you'll fall in love. But if you put two enemies together, who just happen to be ex-best-friends and the most popular students in school in an "enemies with benefits" situation will all hell break out, or will the two who hate each other the most just happen to fall in love?
1. The Way It All Started

**Hello fellow Auslly lovers! I am so glad you have decided to read my story, I hope it's worth it.**

**If you are currently one of my HOA fans and you are wondering why I'm starting a new story, well it's because with all the Auslly at the moment and I couldn't help it I had the urge to write. Don't blame me.**

**If you like House of Anubis and you haven't checked it out, well check it out.**

**This story has no ****_real_** sexual content whatsoever, despite the title. If it ever does get to that stage it will not be graphic at all, I'm only 14 here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally and I never will.**

**Otherwise ignore me and read on.**

* * *

Ally POV

Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, but you probably already know that. You want to know about me? Well I'm the _it_ girl apparently. The most popular girl in high school. But I'm the weirdest popular you'll ever meet. You know when you watch a movie, like Mean Girls, and the most popular girl is always a bitch with loads of money that hates anyone below her status? Yeah, well I'm not her.

I used to be a complete geek. Geeky, with purple glasses and braces. I also sort of milked the smart thing. I was kind of a Hermione Granger. The goody, goody, always putting her hand up and not very good at making friends. Then I kind of turned it down. I was constantly bullied. Eggs were thrown at my best friend, Trish and me. Our books were stolen and everything. We couldn't take it anymore. You're supposed to love life as a kid, not want to kill your self because of how school is (which at one point I actually thought of doing). But you know what, I changed.

The summer before 11th Grade (year 12, 16yrs old) we decided to change. Not completely, but change. I got over my stage fright so that I could make friends easier. I got rid of my glasses and started wearing contacts. I ditched my braces. I got caramel blonde highlights and got a completely new wardrobe. I'm still the same person I was in 10th Grade, just more… noticed. Trish lost a tonne of weight. I helped her; we were in it together. When we got back to school everyone noticed. Boys were suddenly flirting with me all over the place, and Trish too. No one bullied us anymore. We joined clubs and made all types of friends, debate club (Trish loves to argue), Choir and I even joined the Cheerleaders. I know what your thinking. Oh great, a cheerleader, I thought she was meant to be a different kind of popular. Well, I am. I'm useless at dancing, so I can't do what the other cheerleaders do.

So now you're thinking, how on earth did she become a cheerleader then? Well our cheerleading coach, Coach Clarkson, has been trying for years on end to win the cheerleading championships. They always came in second because other teams had unique things about them that helped them win. And then she was watching Glee, when Mercedes and Kurt sang for the cheerleaders. So that's what she wanted, a singer. She asked her best friend, Ms Halton, (also the choir teacher) to help her look for a singer with a good voice, and she recommended me. At first I didn't want to. What if I got nervous? I mean, yes I got over my stage fright, but only just. What if I had to dance? But Trish convinced me and I was assured that I didn't have to dance. And then, after six months, I was offered head cheerleading position.

So that's how I became popular. Me, simple me. And I like being popular. Everyone likes me and I still get to be myself. I'm still the same geek. I get straight A's, but I just don't put my hand up as much. And I'm not the type of popular who puts down those who are different. Those with glasses, braces, overweight or anything else. Because that would be plain hypocritical. They're all my friends and loads come to me for advice. And the best thing about being the way I am now, other people are starting to follow my trend. You see some of the most popular students in school mixing with those no so popular.

That's me. Everything I told you up there was true. Well… almost. I was kind of lying about the "everyone liking me" thing. There is one person who doesn't. My worse enemy. Austin Moon.

Before we were fourteen, no one would have guessed that we were enemies. We were best friends. Inseparable. But that's changed now, as you know. He's the popular jock who uses girls and has a group of five friends. The typical high school jock. If I was the typical head cheerleader we'd be dating and he'd be cheating on me. The horror. It's kind of hard to explain our… s_pecial_ relationship. How about I just show you?

* * *

_12 years ago- Kindergarten_

_Today was the first day of school for all those in kindergarten. I just happened to be forty-five minutes late because my mum kept fussing and crying about my first day of school. Then we got stuck in traffic. A ten-minute drive and you get stuck for half an hour. How unlucky is that I walked into the classroom nervously, chewing my chestnut brown hair. A tall woman with short ginger hair walked up to me. "Hello dear. You must be Allyson Dawson." She told me kindly._

"_Y-yes, but can you call me Ally please?" I asked her nervously._

"_Of course dear. Everyone, this is Ally. You all make sure you make her welcome. Ally dear you go over there and sit next to Austin." She told me. I nod and walk over to the boy she was pointing at. A boy a few inches taller than me, with hazel eyes light blonde hair._

"_Hi I'm Austin." He told me from his seat, smiling._

"_Ally." I told him, sitting down._

"_No class, today I would like for you to write your names on a large piece of paper in large block writing. You can use colour and maybe draw pictures underneath that represent your name. This will help us get to know each other and remember each other's names. Colour crayons are on your desk. Chop-chop, I want us all to be finished by lunchtime." She said._

_I looked at my sheet of paper and started drawing the large block letters of __**ALLY DAWSON**__. I looked over to Austin and see him writing the name __**AUSTIN MOON.**_

"_Your last names Moon?" I asked him interested._

"_Yeah, pretty cool huh." He said._

"_Cooler than my last name. Boring old Dawson." I said_

"_Don't say that. Dawson sounds just like Awesome. And the last syllable of your name is like the sun which is cool." He told me._

"_So I'm like the sun, and you're like the moon?" I asked him. He nodded happily and it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Well… beautiful at the time._

* * *

So that was how we first met. I was the sun and he was the moon. We became best friends after that day. The sun and moon suited us perfectly. We were complete opposites, but at the same time we always got along. So now onto the next part of our friendship.

* * *

_10 years ago- 7 yrs old- 1__st__ grade (year 2)_

_We were at my house, colouring. That was what seven year olds did. Well at least that's what I think they did. I guess other girls would play with dolls and princesses but having a guy as a best friend makes you turn down your girly side. I still loved to colour princesses though. It allowed me to think that I could one day be one. "Ally, why do you always colour inside the lines?" Austin asked me._

"_Because it looks pretty." I said carefully colouring in my princess picture with a pink crayon (pencil)._

"_But don't you ever just want to go wild? Colour everywhere?" He asked me._

"_Not really." I tell him. My mum walked in and smiled at the sight._

"_Austin dear, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked. _

"_Yes please Mrs Dawson." Austin replied looking up from his picture of a guitar. A messy one at that._

"_Alright then, it'll be ready in an hour." She said before she walked off._

* * *

I actually don't know why I showed you that. It's just a memory I have from when we were kids. Not exactly important. But it shows you how close we were. We were just us. Austin and Ally. Wow that sounded weird. So onto the next memory.

* * *

_7 years ago- 10 yrs old- 5__th__ Grade (year 6)_

"_Hey, Ally." Austin said to me, looking to the side. We were lying on the grass, looking at clouds peacefully._

"_Yeah?" I asked him also turning to look at him._

"_When we get into High School do you want to be popular?" He asked me._

"_I dunno. Maybe, I guess. But I don't see how, I'm a loser." I told him sighing._

"_You're not a loser. You're my best friend, that has to count for something." He said cheekily. I wacked his arm playfully before settling back down again._

"_What about you, do you want to be popular?" I asked him._

"_Yeah. My cousin said that popularities everything. If you're not then you're no one. He's popular and it means everything. He goes to awesome parties, has an awesome girlfriend, get's away with anything. He says anyone that's popular is the only ones that are ever going to have a good life. He said that if I wanna be a pop star I have to be popular first. That way you're used to the popularity and everything." He said looking up._

"_I guess. But I mean popularity can't be everything. Good grades are important too." I replied._

"_Yeah, yeah, who cares about grades." _

"_I DO!" _

"_That's because you're a goody, goody." He teased._

"_Am Not!"_

"_Are Too!"_

"_Am Not!"_

"_Are Too!"_

"_Are Too!"_

"_Am Not!"_

"_Ha ha, you lose." I replied._

"_Oh man." He said._

"_Come on, we better get back for lunch." I said as we walked back laughing._

I guess after that I should have realised that Austin would do anything for popularity. I hope you're starting to realise just how close we were. That's another reason why I hate him so much. He was so sweet as a kid. I have no idea why he's the way he is now. Now onto the next memory.

* * *

_3 years ago- 14 yrs old- 9__th__ Grade (Year 10)_

_This was my third week in High School. Freshman. Austin and me were starting to grow apart. Ever since we got here we never really talked or anything. He was starting to hang out with the populars. Yesterday they had broken my glasses in half and called me a geek. He even laughed a bit. That's when I knew our friendship was lost. _

_Let me tell you how the whole popular thing works… at least with the boys. Every year there are five senior guys and they're the most popular guys in school. The Goofy one, the one who's crazy and makes everyone laugh. The Lazy one, the one who doesn't do anything apart from walk around and look good. The Nice One, the one who tries to keep all the guys grounded but never actually does. The Vice Leader, basically second in charge of the group. And then the Leader, the one who plays with girl's hearts and is the main bully towards geeks, good at football and most of the time captain._

_In our school there are one of these groups in every year, they are the most popular guys in every year. All four. The senior group get's to pick the new group from the freshman. Once they've picked they teach them the ways of the populars, and once you become a senior and you're in this group, you're the top of the food chain. The top dogs. _

_The new leader for our year… Austin Moon. My best friend._

_I saw him there, with his leather jacket that his cousin had given him for good luck, along with ripped jeans, a t-shirt and a blue shirt that was left open. The only thing that was keeping me going was my new best friend Trish._

_I looked up to see Austin and his friend Dez (the new goofy popular) walk over to me. "What're you doing here brace face? Shouldn't you be with the teacher's, begging them for extra credit?" He asked me._

"_What happened to you? I thought we were best friends." I asked him._

"_Best friends. Ha, as if I would be friends with a geek freak like you, let alone best friends." He said and he walked off. So much for friends forever._

* * *

And that's how our friendship ended. He was offered popularity; the chance to be the most popular guy in the year until he finally became the most popular in school, which he is now. And he took it. The rest of that year, and the next were hell for Trish and me. I was bullied over my geekiness and she was bullied because she was slightly over weight. But who actually cares? I'll love Trish no matter how she looks and she'll love me no matter how geeky I am. And that's true friendship.

After our friendship ended he started calling me geek all the time. He still does; the I have to admit it was fun when me and Trish walked in on the 1st day of the 11th grade and the whole school was shocked. Even Austin. He acted as if he didn't care but he started hating me even more after that. I think it was because I was his only rival with popularity, still am.

So anyway, I hope this gives you a jist of my life and enemy. Both of us populars, ex-best friends and now enemies. But don't you go away. I can guarantee you that you want to hear the rest of this wonderful and complicated journey of ours. Bye, Ally xxx.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. How was it? Was it good? Make sure to review and tell me what you thought. You can tell me how to improve but no swearing please. Tell me nicely.**

**I wander how many emails I get this weekend... Anyway, hope to see you soon.**

**Alyssa ****xxx**


	2. Parties and Family Dinner Plans

**I would have posted this on Tuesday, because that's when I finished this, but I was on holiday with no internet so I couldn't post it.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I GOT 17! That's amazing. Also thank you to all who favourited and followed. You are all amazing.**

**If anyone wants me to read their story just tell me and I will R&R. Thank you everyone again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ally POV

I walk through the walls of Marino High. This is my third week of being a Senior. I walk in, my brunette dip died hair falling softly over my shoulders. I'm wearing my sapphire blue cheerleading outfit with a big white M on the front. I'm wearing my favourite white trainers and finally a silver chained necklace with Ally and a music note on it. Trish is standing beside me with the same uniform on. She's the second cheerleader in charge. Even though I'm captain, she makes up all the cheers and stuff and she teaches them to the girls because I can't. We work really well together especially since we're best friends.

I walk up to my locker, which just happens to be next to my enemies. And I see Austin on top of my locker making out with some girl. I don't really know who, I can only see the colour of her hair. Blonde. It's probably Tiffany, she's the only cheerleader with that colour hair and the girl was wearing a cheerleading outfit. She's really nice and one of my friends, I just hope she knows what she's getting into. "Hey, Moron, can you get off Tiff for a second so I can get to my locker?" I ask him.

He pulled off Tiffany of to look at me and she looked down embarrassed. "Hey Ally." She says still embarrassed.

"Hey Tiff, can you tell the rest of the girls that there's practice this lunchtime? Trish and I have come up with a new routine." I tell her. Still blushing she nods and walks off.

"Great timing Geek." He tells me sarcastically, leaning back onto my locker.

"You know, you're the only one in the school to still call me a geek." I tell him, crossing my arms.

"I know, and you're the only one to call me a Moron."

"Now can you get off my locker please? I have history in five minutes." I tell him spitefully.

"And why should I do that? It's not as if I care about you're classes." He tells me.

"Think of it this way, the quicker I get my books, the quicker I get out of your hair." I tell him.

"Fine." He says getting off my locker and leaning back onto his.

"You know, if you keep skipping classes you might not get that B average you need to stay on the football team." I tell him, getting my books out of my locker.

"You think I don't know that? I only skip enough classes to keep my rep and make sure I can stay on the team. Anyway, the teacher's would never fail me. They know how much the team needs me. The only person they prefer to me is you." He says spitefully.

"That's because I do all my homework and stay awake in class." I tell him, closing my locker.

"Well not everyone can be a goody goody two shoes. Can they." He says.

"No, but everyone can have some decency. Which unfortunately you don't have." I tell him.

"Oh shove off Dawson!" He says stepping closer to me.

"Make me Moon!" I say stepping even closer. And the bell for morning class rings. "Now will you excuse me while I go to class?" I say, pushing him off and walking to class.

* * *

Austin POV

Ughh. She is so annoying. I HATE HER! Sure, she's pretty and sweet and funny… But I hate her. She's still a geek, no matter how much she doesn't show it. AND she's stolen some of my popularity. She knew how much that means to me.

Sure, sometimes I feel bad for bullying her so much when we were in the 9th Grade but I had to. James said I had to. He was the Senior leader while I was a freshman. When I tried out for the football team and did really well, he said I had loads of potential but if I wanted to become the new leader for our year I had to ditch Ally. I didn't want to, she was my best friend, but my whole family has been the most popular in school. Girl or boy. I couldn't be a loser. And if I wanted to be a popstar I have to be popular.

When she changed into who she is now, an amazingly hot goddess, I did offer to become friends with her again. I mean, now that she's popular she wouldn't bring down my popularity. But she asked me if I was kidding and walked off. Geez, her head has grown since she's become popular, I mean what did I do?

After that I just acted as if nothing happened. Which was kind of hard to do, considering she's now a cheerleader, everyone loves her and she's lost her geeky look.

I walk over to my best friends, Dallas, Dez, Zack and Charlie. "Hey guys." I say to them.

"Hey Austin. Cassidy's having a party this Saturday, you coming?" Charlie asks.

"Uh, sure. You know I love Cassidy's parties." I reply. Cassidy's one of the main cheerleaders. Apart from Ally and Trish. Also third hottest girl in school (Ally and Trish being 1st and 2nd), not that I care. I dated her for a month as a sophomore, but we broke up and now we're just friends. She's actually my only friend that's a girl now. Ally's my worst enemy; Trish is my best friend's enemy and isn't too fond of me either; and every other girl is a geek that could ruin my rep., a girl that I have previously made out or more with, or a girl I'm probably going to make out or more with. The only reason Cassidy and me are even friends is because we weren't make out buddies or anything. We went out, but we didn't actually like kissing each other so we were basically friends anyway. Cassidy's also Ally's 2nd best friends, which is sometimes annoying but what can I do? We're friends, not best friends. If she wants to hang out with Ally she can.

"Same. I just hope that monster isn't there. She always has a reason to stomp on my foot." Dez says, arms crossed. He's talking about Trish.

"Or Ally. She's so annoying. She always thinks she's the best at everything just because she's smart, good looking, and a good singer." I say narrowing my eyes slightly at the thought of her.

"Oh give it up Austin." Zack says.

"Give what up?" I ask confused.

"The whole you hate her thing. We all know you like her." He tells me.

"Like who? Ally?! Like I would ever like her, she's a geek." I tell him leaning back onto Dez's locker.

"She's not a geek. She's someone popular who get's straight A's. Charlie get's straight A's." Dallas says.

"Yeah, but Charlie's fun, and laid back. He's just nicer than the rest of us." I reply.

"Ally's fun, and can be laid back when she wants. Especially at parties. Anyways, you didn't seem to mind her personality five years ago." Dez says.

"That was different. We've grown apart now and we hate each other. She annoys me and I annoy her. It's mutual. If I ever start to like Ally, I give you all permission to slap me. Because believe me, I never want to like Ally Dawson." I say. The bell rings to signal home time and I walk back with no worry in the world.

I start to walk home. I know, walk. I do have my license. And technically a car. But my dad says that I have to learn the meaning of money. I can take it out on weekends and dates and stuff, but I can't take it to school. Yet.

When I get home, I walk into the kitchen and dump my stuff on a chair. "Hey honey." My mom (mum) says to me.

"Hey mom. What's for dinner?" I ask.

"Pancakes, I know they're your favourite." She says. I scream in my head. I LOVE PANCAKES.

"Thanks mom." I say great fully.

"Austin, you haven't got any plans a month from Saturday have you?" She asks.

"No, why?" Oh god. I forgot. Mum only ever makes pancakes for dinner if she has something big to tell me.

"Some friends of ours are coming for dinner." She says. WHAT FRIENDS?

"Who?" I ask scared to know the answer.

"Lester, Penny and their daughter Ally." She says, and BOOM, she drops the bomb.

"ALLY?! Mum you know we hate each other." I tell her.

"Hate's a bit of a strong word isn't it? You two used to be best friends, I don't understand why you can't at least be civil." She says shaking her head.

"We're worst enemies. We both hate each other, the feeling's are mutual!" I tell her.

"I know that you two don't like each other anymore, but can't you just try to get along? For one night? She's such a lovely girl. I just went to Sonic Boom last week and still treats me as a second mother of some sort, even though you two don't get along. And Penny's my best friend. And Lester's your father's. We haven't had a dinner together since you both started High School. Just try and get along for us. After that you can hate each other as much as you like." She says pleading.

"Oh alright. But I get extra pancakes." I tell her. She smiles and nods.

"Go on up and do your homework. Pancakes will be done in an hour."

I walk upstairs and do what she says. I love my parents. And to be honest, Lester and Penny are like a second pair of parents. I just don't like their daughter anymore. Dinner in one month is going to be hell.

* * *

Ally POV

"So, Ally, are you coming to my party Saturday? My parents are on a business trip." Cassidy asks me. Cassidy's my third best friend, after Trish.

"Sure, your parties are awesome." I tell her. Two years ago, before my big change, I would be reluctant to go to an unsupervised party. But that summer I learnt to loosen up and have more fun. I won't drink, but what's the harm?

"We should go shopping Friday after school." Trish says. Cassidy nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I love shopping. And we can find Ally the perfect dress." She replies. This time it's Trish that nods enthusiastically.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because, even though you're THE most popular girl in school, you've only ever had two boyfriends. Elliot from camp, and Mark from a year ago. You haven't gone on a date in ages, not that guys haven't asked." Trish explains to me.

Ok, so there's this thing with me. I always have guys ask me out. But I hardly ever say yes, or if I do it rarely goes past the first date. It's not that I'm picky. I don't care how a guy looks, honestly. It's just guys have a thing with me, if they want to ask me out they try and become friends first, so there I am, talking and laughing with them, thinking that all they want is friendship and then out of the blue they ask me out. And I'm already too good friends with them to go for anything more. I don't see them as anything more than a friend.

So the guys I usually do go out with are the guys that ask me out on the spot. It lets me try and figure them out. There's mystery there. Now after the date they usually kiss me. That's when I usually decide if I want a second date. Not whether they're a good kisser or not, but I'm one of those people that look for spark. Fireworks. I mean, what's the point in a relationship if you don't feel anything for them?

That's what I want. A guy that's new and exciting to me and someone that I actually feel something towards them. So you could say I'm picky. But I prefer to think of it as waiting for the right person. So don't judge. Anyway, I'm babbling, as I usually do.

"Fine. Take me shopping. But the outfit can't be more than $200 and you have to promise me that you won't push me onto a guy. If I like a guy, I'll do something about it. Not you too." I tell them. $200 is the amount I've made over the last month for working at Sonic Boom.

"Ok. Great. We'll go to the mall straight after school on Friday yeah?" Cassidy asks and Trish and me both nod in reply.

At the end of the school day I walk home. I could have driven, but I like walking, it helps me think.

When I get home I see my parents talking in the kitchen. "Hey mum, dad." I say to them.

"Hey sweetie." My mum says kissing my cheek. I notice my parents doing that thing they usually do before they tell me something big. My dad's standing there awkwardly, twiddling his fingers. And my mum, usually a talker like me isn't talking. And they keep glancing at each other, as if to say_ should we tell her? _Her being me.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting down.

"Nothing's wrong. We just wanted to tell you to keep a month from Saturday free in the evening." My mum tells me. Why is that a big deal?

"Why?" I ask curious.

"Because we're going to have dinner with some friends." My dad says.

"Who?" I ask getting more curious.

"Mimi, Mike and Austin." My mother says. Why him?

"AUSTIN! B-b… b-but we we we we're worst enemies." I say stuttering.

"Oh dear, she's stuttering. This must be bad." My father tells my mother.

"But you _know _that we hate each other. This dinner's going to be a disaster!" I say, head in my hands.

"It won't be a disaster. You love Mimi and Mike. And they always talk about you and how we miss those old family dinner's we used to have. It's just this once. We haven't done this in ages. Austin's a lovely boy really. He just made a bad decision a couple of years ago. And even though we think you two should stop being stubborn and make up, we're not going to force you to be friends again. Just be civil for one night and one night only. It get's a bit boring just having dinner together without you two. It's not the same. Please do this for me." My mother says, giving me her most hopeful smile.

I give in. "Fine. But only for you and dad. I'm not ever going to be friends with him. Not now, not ever. Understand?" I ask my parents and they nod quickly. "Thankyou. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go ring Trish and talk about the party on Saturday." I say before getting up and leaving for my bedroom. This is going to be a disaster.

Now you may think that what you've just read is in fact a waste of time. That all this was just a loud of crap. But I promise you you're wrong. The very things in this are very important to the future of this story. So don't you dare stop reading. Because this is just the beginning. Bye, Ally xxx

* * *

**I know, not too exciting. But it will pick up. I should be updating in a couple of days. Review, favourite and follow. The more you review, the faster i'll update.**

**Thank you,**

**Alyssa xxx**


	3. Shopping, Secrets and the Number 7

**Hey guys, I know the last chapter wasn't too good but I hope this makes up for it. **

**This one is definitely more exciting. Make sure you read the WHOLE THING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally and I never will.**

* * *

Ally POV

I walk out of last class, History, before packing my stuff in my locker. We have THREE textbooks. THREE. Do you know how heavy that is to carry? I pack my things in my locker and hear footsteps walking up to me. Oh please don't let it be Austin. I close my locker door and see Trish standing there, in the standard cheerleading uniform and her curly black her let down. She's holding a zebra print handbag that says, "Let's shop till we drop." I know what that means. It means we're in for an incredibly serious shopping trip.

"Ally, you ready to go shopping?" She asks me.

"Yeah, you?" I ask.

"Duh, who do you think I am? I'm like the shopping Guru." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Where's Cass?" I ask her.

"I'm HERE!" Cassidy says, quickly scurrying up to meet us. "You guys ready to go?" She asks.

"We were gonna ask you that question. Come on let's GO!" Trish says, dragging us both outside.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we arrive at Miami Mall. The greatest place on earth if you love shopping, which both of my best friends just so happen to love. I love shopping too, but I'm more responsible with my money.

I think the only place my two best friends would love to visit more than here is Oxford Street in England. Although I have to admit I'd love to go too. I love America, but one of my biggest dreams is to go to Europe, especially England. To see Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, The London Eye, The Olympic Stadium and so much more. I just think England's so cute and tiny.

My other dream is to go to my favourite university in New York, MUNY. It's my dream school. It starts from the age of eighteen, right after you finish school. Practically everyone who has been there has been a success in music. Many have won Grammy's and become some of the most famous artists in the world. I wish to go there as an all around Music Artist. You see, at MUNY they have sections. Each section dedicates to a certain instrument. And they take in about 100 students each year for a certain instrument. But then there's the all around section. The most brilliant and talented at music in the world are in this section. You have to be able to play at least 10 well known instruments to a high standard. And only 10 get into this section a year. You heard, 10. This 10 are THE most likely to make it in the music business. Because the class is so small, you have practically 1 to 1 tuition and if you don't make it in the music business after being in this section, well let's just say you do not what that to happen.

And that's my dream. My parents fully support it. I'm really hoping that I make it, even though I probably won't. I'm not that talented but all my music teacher's say that I have an amazing chance. I play 16 instruments. Not including my voice. The Piano, the Guitar, the Violin, the Harp, the Trumpet, the Flute, the Clarinet, the Drums, the Viola, the Xylophone, the Saxophone, the Piccolo, the Cornet, the Oboe, the French Horn, the Cello and finally I sing. I'm a grade 8 in all the above instruments. But in the entire world, there must be more that are even more talented than I am. What makes me so special?

I'm babbling again aren't I. Darn it.

Anyway, we walk into Miami Mall to find the perfect outfits for the party. By the time it's 7:00 Trish and Cassidy have done really well. Trish had bought a loose, pink and white zebra striped jumper along with a white tank top to go underneath. She also had some short ripped jean shorts, some pink and gold bangles, a large pink and black zebra striped bag and some really high pink heels that made her look about 5ft4 even though she's 5ft.

Cassidy had bought a gorgeous red top. The top ¾ were loose and free and the bottom clung to her. It has red sequins in stripes going all to one corner and one arm clung on while the other was loose. She had also bought some ripped red shorts, a big red jewelled heart necklace and some black peep toe high-heeled boots.

Now there was me. I had done… Ok. Cassidy and Trish were dead set on getting me a dress. I don't know why, thins was a midi dress party, that means not too snazzy, but also not something you would usually wear. They had decided to go with a black look because apparently I look sexy in black. Yeah right. So anyway, I had already bought some really high strappy black heels. They looked hard to look in, but Cassidy forced me to try them on and they're actually pretty comfy. I mean, not as comfy as flats but you know, comfy enough to walk for an hour in them. They were $40, 50% off. I had also got a simple gold worded necklace that said "Dream." I love it; it's just so… cute. It suits me perfectly. Now all I need is the dress.

"Guy's it's fine, I have a black dress at home that I can wear. It's getting late." I tell them. Its eight now. The mall's closing in an hour.

"No way, we have to find the perfect dress. You are not wearing some dress that everyone has already seen you in. You have to make an entrance." Trish says dragging me off as I groan.

She suddenly stops with one of those evil smiles of hers. Oh boy. I look to see Cassidy with the same face. Double Oh boy. Terrified, I look up to the shop's name sign (hoping it's not Victoria's secret.) And I groan. It's not Victoria's Secret, but the shop is very expensive.

"BLOOMINGDALES?! Their stuff is really pricy Trish!" I almost shout.

"Oh relax, their stuff's on sale. 75% off." She says before dragging me in.

We look. And look and look. All the dresses are beautiful, but none of them seem to be… Me. Then I hear Cassidy squeal with delight.

"This is it!" She squeals excitedly. "This is the dress!" Me and Trish both walk over to her to see. Oh my, it is gorgeous.

It's simple, but not too simple. Just the way I like it. It's strapless, with a heart shape neck lining. It has thick stripes of black sequins all curving into the middle of the right side. Trish squeals too. "Go try it on Ally!" She says shoving me towards the dressing room.

Five minutes later I come out with the dress on, and Cassidy and Trish gasp. Cassidy even has tears in her eyes. "Ally, you look beautiful." She says. The dress clings on, making my usually invisible curves, well… visible. It stops about two inches above the knee. It really is beautiful, but I don't know if I can pull it off.

"You think I can pull it off?" I ask nervously.

"Ally, if anyone else wore that dress they wouldn't be able to pull it off. But you definitely can." Trish says to me.

"You don't think it's too… dressy?" I ask.

Now, you might think that I'm being crazy. I mean, why would a party dress, meant for a party, be too dressy? Well, I'll tell you why. When I said that I was going to a party earlier, well, Cassidy's parties aren't exactly the type of party you imagine when you hear party. She's a bit of a goody two shoes, like me, just not as much. She would never ever throw one of those parties that have 100 people round, where people trash the house, where people dance with each other as if there's no one else there (if you know what I mean) and where there are couples hooking up in your parents bed… Awkward…

No. They're nothing like that. I love Cassidy's parties. And if you knew me at all, you would know that those types of parties were not my cup of tea. At Cassidy's parties only 10 people come. The 10 most popular in school. Not because we don't like anyone else outside of ourselves, but because we're pretty much a best friends group (apart from a few mal functions). There's me, Trish, Cassidy, Amber, Kim, Dez, Dallas, Zack, Charlie and Austin (Uggh).

Amber and Kim are also my good friends. Amber's one of those who kind of lives up to the expectation of a dumb blonde. She loves pink, and shopping and boys. But she's a lot smarter that everyone else thinks and everyone loves her anyway (platonically in the group, not so platonically anywhere else.) Kim's one of those "don't judge me because I'm a girl types. I mean, yeah, she's on the squad, but she's also a black belt in karate. So yeah, even though many have often wanted to go out with her some are just too afraid to ask. But they really shouldn't. She's really nice; just don't get on the wrong side of her.

With the boys I think I've already told you about them. They're the "_Popular boy group"_. I used to hate all of them. But now I've gotten to know them, I know they're all really nice; except Austin.

Austin's the leader, Dez is the goofy one, Zack's the lazy one (who still get's the girls), Charlie's the nice one and Dallas is the Vice leader.

At Cassidy's parties we all play those funny games you always hear about and love. Like "I Never", spin the bottle, Truth or Dare and other things.

Oh, now for one last heads up before I carry on. I probably should have told you this earlier, but when Trish and Cassidy said that I should "go out with a guy" they didn't mean any guy. Because if this was any guy this would not be the party to dress up for. I wouldn't go out with any one of those guys, and they only want me to go out with one. Austin Moon.

Both of them somehow think that we are "destined to be together" whatever that means. We are not ever going to get together. REPEAT NOT! The only reason I agreed so easily was because it would save me a long and tiring conversation with my two best friends.

"No, nothing's too dressy." Trish says. And I roll my eyes.

"How much is it?" I ask them. It can't be anymore than $140. Even if it is the most gorgeous dress in the world.

"Umm, $150." Cassidy says, reading the tag.

"$150!? I can't buy that! It's too much. I only have $140 left!" I tell her.

"I'll give you the extra $10." She replies. "You can't not get it. Austin will be drooling after you." She says before she quickly covered her mouth. I roll my eyes.

"Like I didn't know you two weren't doing this for Austin." I tell her.

"Well, why didn't you stop us then?" Cassidy accuses.

"Have you met you two? I never win an argument. Ever. It was easier just going along with the "I haven't dated a guy in ages thing". And I'm only going to buy this so that you two will stop annoying me about this. I'll buy it to make you two happy, and because I like the dress, but I am not EVER getting together with Austin Moon. We hate each other." I tell them, and they roll their eyes.

"Whatever you say." Cassidy mutter's under her breath and I roll my eyes again before we pay for the dress and go home.

* * *

The next day Trish and me arrive at Cassidy's house at 5 to 7. Cassidy opens the door in her brand new outfit before smiling with glee and hugging us both. "You're both just in time!" She says. "Come on in." She says.

We walk into her living room. It's huge. I knew that but you didn't, so that's why it needed to be said. She had 10 cushions set around the room in a circle and at the bar was every loads (alcoholic) drinks. Beer, Vodka, Wine and more.

"So what games we playing tonight?" Trish asks.

"The usual. Truth or Dare. I never. Spin the bottle, oh and Flip, Sip or Strip." She says.

"Flip, Sip or Strip?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, you Flip a coin and while it is in the air, call heads or tails. If you guess right, pass the coin to your right. If you guess wrong, pass the coin to your left and either take one article of clothing off or drink a shot. You can't do anything twice in a row." She says. I shouldn't have asked. Then the doorbell rang.

We walked over and opened the door to reveal Amber and Kim. "Hey Guys!" Amber says, hugging us all. "Wow, Ally you look amazing."

"Thanks." I reply blushing. "You both look great too." I tell them both.

And then the doorbell rang again and we opened the door to reveal 5 boys. My good friends and one enemy.

* * *

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Cassidy squeals and we all walk into the living room. Let the games begin.

Two hours later everyone's as drunk as hell. Me included. We're playing I Never at the moment.

"I've Never… smoked." I say. I look out and only one person takes a drink. Kim.

"Kim, you've smoked?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it was 8th Grade and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. So I tried it, and never am I trying it again." She says laughing. Boy she's drunk. "Cassidy, your turn." She tells Cassidy pointing in her direction.

"Ok. I've Never… kissed someone of my own gender." She says. Oh boy. And not to my surprise, I'm the only one to take a shot. Everyone stares gob smacked.

"You kissed a GIRL?!" Zack asks amazed. I nod embarrassed. "When?" He asks, and everyone leans in.

"It wasn't that big of a deal! My friend from camp was listening to _I kissed a girl_ and was interested in what it would be like to actually kiss a girl. Unfortunately she was also my roommate for 5 weeks and was bugging me about it for 3 weeks. 3 WEEKS! I hardly had ANY SLEEP! I was so annoyed that I just kissed her quickly so that she would shut up." I tell them and all the boys mouths are wide open.

"Who would have thought Dawson had a spine?" Austin asks and I get mad.

"I may be drunk Moron but I can still kick you in the place it hurts." I tell him as everyone ooohs.

"Alright then. Ally you go again." Cassidy nods at me.

"Ummm… I've never… Had Sex." I say embarrassed. And to my surprise the only one who doesn't drink is… Austin. "You've never had sex?" I ask him.

"No. Why, that a surprise?" He sneers.

"Well yeah, I mean you're always practically on top of girls at school." I tell him.

"Yeah, well, my parents would be really disappointed." I nod understanding. My parents would feel the same way, and I know Mimi. She loves Austin like he's still 10. It's the same with my parents.

Though I'm still kind of shocked. I mean, you'd think he doesn't care about what his parents think. I guess some of my ex-best friend is still in him.

* * *

An hour later we're even more drunk. And we're playing truth or dare.

"Trish, Truth or Dare?" I ask her.

"Truth." She replies.

"Oooh, I have a good one. If you had to kiss any one of us, who would it be?" He asks. She thinks for about a minute before answering.

"Zack." She says and he does a spit take on his beer.

"ME! Why?" He asks.

"Oh give over. I don't like you. But I wouldn't kiss any of the girls, so that rules out 5. I wouldn't kiss Dez, obviously. I wouldn't kiss Austin because he's Ally's… enemy. Then it's between you, Dallas and Charlie. That was what I thinking about. But I wouldn't kiss Dallas because he's Ally's ex crush and that would be awkward. Then it's between you two. And the only reason I picked you is because your more relaxed about everything and wouldn't care too much." By the end of her speech I'm glaring at her like hell. She just spilled that I used to like Dallas.

"You liked me?" Dallas asks, truly surprised.

"Don't worry, I'm over it now. It was in 9th Grade and I thought you were sort of cute for a couple of months." I tell him and he nods slightly relieved. I would be offended but I know what he means. It's not because I'm updateable, it's because we're friends and that would be weird. I feel the same way.

"Charlie, Truth or Dare?" Trish asks.

"Truth." He says.

"What's your favorite thing about the opposite sex?" Trish asks.

"Personality." He says blushing and all the girls awe.

"Seriously dude?!" Zack asks.

"Yeah, I mean I'd rather be with a girl who's lovely, smart and has lot's in common with me than a girl who's gorgeous with big boobs that's dumb and hate's everything I like." He says. It's very true. "Ally, Truth or Dare?" He asks.

"T…" I start but Trish gives me a death glare. "Dare." I say.

"I've got a really good one. Believe me." Amber says, and everyone nods (I nod dreading the answer). "Ally you have to go into Cassidy's closet and spend 7 minutes in heaven… with Austin." She says.

"WHAT!" Austin and me yell in unison. "No way!" I tell her.

"Then you have to do the forfeit. Both of you." She says.

"Why me it wasn't my dare!" Austin says loudly.

"But if you don't cooperate with a dare you have to do the forfeit anyway. So, yeah." She says and I groan mentally. I can't do the forfeit. There is no way I'm going to school in my underwear. I'll get suspended and my life will be over.

"Fine." I say angrily. Standing up, marching over to Austin and pulling him after me before I stop at the door. "But none of you guys are coming upstairs to listen." I tell them all.

"How do we know you two will actually do it?" Dallas asks.

"Oh believe me, I'll know." Trish says evilly. And I groan before marching upstairs with Austin.

When we're in the closet I turn the lights on.

"How can I kiss you? You're… you." I ask him. He smirks.

"What Dawson, you afraid of kissing me. Afraid of falling in love with me?" He asks.

"No. Afraid of catching a disease, yes." I tell him.

"We all know you're just too chicken to do it. Goody goody two shoes Ally could never ever make out with bad boy Austin Moon." He says smirking. He's really getting on my nerves.

"Am not. You're afraid of kissing me! You just won't say it because you're too much of a boy." I tell him, poking him in the stomach.

"I'm not. You're the one who won't ever do anything that your _daddy_ won't like." He says. Oh he is such a hypocrite. He wants to please his parents as much as I do, he just won't admit it.

"I don't, and I'll prove it!" I tell him.

"How?" He smirks.

And then I do something I'll probably regret for the rest of my life. I pull his face down and kiss him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please Review, Follow and Favourite. I'm hoping to get 25 reviews. Please don't fail to please me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Bye, Alyssa xxx**


	4. Pinkie Swears and Reputations

**Hi guys, I am sooo sorry for not updating recently. I've just been really busy over the past couple of weeks. But hopefully I should be updating really soon. **

**Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I know I said that I wanted 25, but I never expected to actually get that many, I really am touched that so many like this story.**

**Anyway, I'm babbling. So just read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Austin POV

"We all know you're just too chicken to do it. Goody goody two shoes Ally could never ever make out with bad boy Austin Moon." I say smirking. It's true, she'd never make out with me. And I her. But I will have to kiss her at some point or we're both in trouble. But for now I'll keep winding her up.

"Am not. You're afraid of kissing me! You just won't say it because you're too much of a boy." She tells me, poking him in the stomach. I swear she gets feistier everyday.

"I'm not. You're the one who won't ever do anything that your _daddy_ won't like." I tell her. That's definitely true. That parts definitely true. Ally hates upsetting her parents.

"I don't, and I'll prove it!" She tells me. Wow, she's really wound up.

"How?" I smirk. She won't do anything. She's all talk. Much like me but still, she doesn't have to know that.

And then she does something I would never ever have expected. She pulls my face down and kisses me hard on the lips.

I suddenly forget every single problem that I have ever had with Ally Dawson and kiss back.

Now I'm not going to say that I felt sparks and fireworks. I don't believe in that crap. But I'm not gonna lie either. Ally Dawson is one hell of a kisser. Better than any girl I've ever kissed. And that is a lot.

Suddenly she's slammed up against the wall and I lift her up slightly. Don't judge, it hurts leaning so far down and she's as light as a feather. She's gliding her hands through my hair and my hands are around her petite waist. God she's turning me on like crazy.

What the hell am I doing? I'm making out with Ally Dawson. ALLY DAWSON. My enemy and ex best friend. But I can't seem to pull away. God knows how we've lasted this long without breathing. I guess I'm doing it unconsciously through my nose.

What feels like seconds later I a loud shriek of "TIME'S UP!" coming from down stairs and I reluctantly pull away from Ally. We're both raggedly breathing and our eyes lock. This is so weird.

"W-we b-better get back downstairs." She stutters slightly.

"Yeah. We better." I nod, slightly in shock. Before we walk down the stairs.

We arrive downstairs and we sit down nervously. Trish smirks. "I don't even have to do the thing I was gonna do to get Ally to tell the truth." She says.

"Why?" Ally asks.

"Hon, have you seen your hair?" She asks Ally. I look over at her. I didn't even notice, her before silky smooth hair was now slightly tangled. If that was on any other girl, it would like normal hair, but on Ally it was completely different to her usually sleek and shiny hair. It turned me on even more, which is kind of worrying.

Ally quickly combs her fingers through her hair and looks down. "That doesn't count." Dez says, and we all look at him confused. "Well, Ally could have messed her hair on purpose, to make it look like she made out with Austin." He says wisely.

"You know, I hate to say it but he has a point." Zack says.

"Ok then dufus, how do you propose that we find out if they really made out?" Trish asks snarkily.

"Watch and learn." He tells everyone, and I raise my eyebrows as he walks towards me. "Austin." He says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Did you make out with Ally?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Pinky Swear?" He asks holding up his pinky.

"Pinky Swear." I say, interlocking our fingers.

"There you have it." He tells everyone.

"That was your big plan? That's how you find out if they're telling the truth. A pinky swear?" Trish asks.

"Uhh, yeah. Jealous I thought of it and you didn't?" He asks. Everyone groans.

"Oh dear lord." Trish says to the ceiling. "Ally come here." She says to Ally evilly.

"Ummm, ok." Ally says as she nervously walks up to Trish. Trish whispers something into her ear and Ally falls into some kind of trance. Wow, I think she's hypnotized.

"Ally, did you really make out with Austin?" Trish asks.

"Yes." Ally says in a trance. Wow.

"OK." Trish says before snapping her fingers and Ally comes out of her trance.

"What happened?" Ally asks. Oh my god this is awesome.

* * *

On Monday I walk into school with my usual stride. But even though I look the same, I don't feel the same. Ever since that kiss with Ally I don't feel the same. It was just a kiss right? I mean, it didn't mean anything. It was a simple kiss. Just like every other that I have practically every day with different girls at school. But I can't shake off the feeling that she's the best kisser, out of all the girl's I've kissed. I mean, I still hate her. But after we kissed, every time I saw Ally I just wanted to push her up against the wall and kiss her senseless.

That has never, ever happened to me. Usually I make out with a girl, not even knowing her name, have a good time and then never think about her again, moving on to the next girl. I never actually think about the girl.

I walk up to my locker casually, opening it and for once actually getting my books out. I hear foot steps behind me and a highish mocking voice saying, "And the great Austin Moon actually get's a book out of his locker, it's a miracle." She says, and I recognize the voice as Ally's.

I turn around and say to her smirking face, "For your information Dawson, I do use my locker. I'm not always on top of girls." I reply to her, even though that's a total lie. I haven't used my locker in weeks.

"You know, I never would have guessed. I actually have no idea how you pass every class with a B, well apart from music and gym where you get an A." She says to me, opening her locker herself as if everything's absolutely normal. Good to know that our kiss didn't affect her at all.

Not that it… affected me. I'm still the EXACT same person. I'm still a player, and the most popular guy in school. Ally Dawson will never change that. Ever. She's still the most annoying girl in school. And the only rivalry of my popularity, even though technically we're all in the same friendship group and she won't actually take my popularity. But who cares, it's another reason to hate her.

"As much as it seems impossible, I do actually study. Just… not in school." I tell her. That's true. If I didn't study my parents would be really disappointed and I'd be kicked off the football team. Which cannot happen. But because I don't actually listen at school, my homework assignments and tests have to be an A to bring my average to a B. So really, I work extremely hard at home.

"You know, these might be foreign words to you, but if you actually listen in class, keeping your average as a B might be a lot easier." She says to me. God I hate how she know's me so well.

"Yeah well, I have a rep to keep up." I tell her.

"So it all comes down to the rep huh." She tells me, closing her locker.

"What all comes down to the rep?" I ask her.

"Everything. Your reputation means everything to you." She tells me. There's a certain glint in her eye that's showing an emotion, but I'm not sure which.

"What? No it doesn't." I tell her. What on earth is she talking about, sure my reputations important, but it's not everything.

"You know what, I have to go. I'm going to be late for Chemistry." She says before walking off, as if nothings happened. Like our recent conversation never happened. Like nothing happened at Cassidy's party.

But all I can think about is what's just happened. All I can think about is our recent conversation. And our recent kiss. What the hell did she mean when she said that my rep means everything?

I notice that everyone's gone. Everyone's in lesson's. Except for me and Ally. This might just be the only opportunity I get in a long time. But is it wrong? No. No it's not. It's just an experiment. What I'm about to do is just an experiment.

I look at my watch to see that we have about 5 minutes till classes start. Perfect. I run after Ally who's just walking up the hallway and push her against the locker's, and keep my hands against the locker either side of her, keeping her trapped. She looks at me surprised. "What are you doing?!" She hisses slightly, turning me on even more than I have been since we kissed.

"Nothing." I tell her. "This is just an experiment, so shut up." I tell her before crashing my lips to hers.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review. Review's to me are like giving Austin pancakes, or Ally pickles.**

**And if any of you haven't seen Partners and Parachutes, make sure you watch it. It's absolutely AMAZING.**

**Thanks again, Alyssa.**

**xxx**


	5. The Signature Smirk

**Hey guy's, sorry I haven't updated in a week. I was going to update on Friday but I had a family emergency that I had to deal with.**

**Thank you all to my reader's, followers and reviewers. I love you all. Now I shall proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

I'm walking down the hall after my conversation with Austin. Uggh, I hate him so much. He just has such a big ego. How can he say that his reputation doesn't mean everything to him? I mean he threw away 14 years of friendship for his reputation. And to think, I had thought he'd changed. But nooo, he's still the same idiotic egotistical jerk that I knew on Friday. And you know the worst part? I actually can't stop thinking about that stupid kiss we had at Cassidy's.

How on earth can he be such a horrible person but such an amazing kisser? I mean ever since we made out I haven't stopped thinking about it. It's really annoying.

Anyway I'm walking up the corridor and suddenly I'm pushed against the locker by Austin. At least I'm guessing it's Austin since he's the only one not in class. I look up and sure enough it's Austin. He's leaning his hands either side of me on the locker's, trapping me in. He's so close that I can actually smell his breath, that smells of pancakes and whipped cream.

"What are you doing?!" I hiss to him.

"Nothing." He tells me. "This is just an experiment, so shut up." He tells me before he kissed me roughly. I'm suddenly mesmerized and start to kiss him back, moving my hands up and into his hair. Austin pulls me even closer to him if that's even possible and moves his hands to my hips.

What am I doing? I'm making out with my enemy in open sight without any reason to do so. I pull off him slightly and as soon as I do Austin just pulls me back to him roughly, which makes it so much harder to pull him off me for a second time.

It's hard to pull him off for two reasons. Reason number 1. He's strong. Reason number 2. I don't particularly want to.

After what seems like an eternity of making out I finally pull him off me again. He's about to pull me in again when put my hand on his chest stopping him (which coincidently just happens to be a six pack.)

"Why'd you stop?" He whines huskily.

"I-I We are going to be late for class." I tell him, straightening up.

"So?" He asks moving closer again. I stop him again.

"So, I don't want to be late. Believe it or not I want to keep my Grade A average." I tell him before pushing him off and walking quickly to class.

I walk into class and thankfully the teacher's not there yet, and I sit in the seat next to Trish.

"Where've you been? You're usually really early to class." Trish asks me.

"Umm." God, I have to think of a lie. I hate lying to Trish. "Bathroom."

She raises her eyebrows. "For ten minutes?" She asks unbelievably.

"Umm yeah. I was having some… girl problems." I whisper.

"O, _Oh_. Ok. No need to explain." Trish tells me understanding. God I hate lying. I look away and the door opens. I look up, expecting the teacher to be walking in and to my surprise it's not the teacher. It's Austin. And the class suddenly goes quiet.

Now you're probably wondering, why would a student walking into a class be so interesting? Well you know that Austin isn't… the best student. But you don't know that Austin is ALWAYS at least 15 minutes late to class. This is the first time in 3 years that he's arrived in class before the teacher.

Anyway, Austin walks in and sit's next to Dez. And that's when Mrs Hirst walks in. "I'm sorry I'm late class, there was a staff meeting." She say's walking up to her desk. She looks around the class and stops when she see's Austin. "Mr Moon. I see you're in class early." She says. "Have you decided to bring your average up?"

"Maybe. Ally said something to me that might have changed my mind about class." He says, sitting back smirking. I look sideways, shocked.

"Well done Ms Dawson. You have done the impossible." She tells me, smiling slightly. The whole class is staring at me open mouthed. "Well, my plan may work smoother now. Class, today in the teacher's meeting we have decided to choose where students sit. Instead of you choosing. So let's start.

In the front, as they work so well together we'll have Mr Moon and Miss Dawson." She start's.

"What?!" I ask sitting up suddenly.

"Will that be a problem Miss Dawson?" Mrs Hirst asks.

"Yeah, will that be a problem Ally?" Austin asks smirking.

"N-no of course not." I stutter, before glaring at Austin.

"Good, now please both of you make your way to your seats." She tells us. I stand up slowly and walk over to my seat.

"Nervous?" Austin whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He obviously notices because his smirk becomes wider. I give him my death glare and sit down in my seat.

"These will be your seats in every class apart from your AP classes." She tells us. WHAT! I already have EVERY class with him, including AP Music (considering we're the only two that actually take it), and now I have to sit next to him in all my classes too.

"Great." Austin whispers into my ear huskily, making me shiver again. I can practically feel his smirk growing.

* * *

The rest of the day is a huge blur… until my free period. Austin can't stop smirking around me, trying to make me shiver. And he's on time. TO EVERY CLASS! ITS AN ANNOYING MIRICLE! You'd think that I'd be pleased that he actually took my advice, but he keeps trying to get on my nerves.

When it's finally my free period I walk outside and into the courtyard and start writing in my book. "Writing about me again?" A deep husky voice whispers into my ear. Why do I have to shiver?

"Why are you here Austin?" I ask, not looking up from my book.

"I was bored. Wanted to know what _my favourite gal was up to._" Austin says, slightly sarcastically, sitting me and pulling me up to his side.

"Ok, first of all, get off me. Second of all I am not _your favourite anything_. And finally, shouldn't you be making out with some girl?" I ask him, closing my book and looking at him.

"Well, I could make out with you." He whispers moving closer.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I say, pushing him away.

"Come on. I know you're resisting. You want to kiss me." He says leaning in so close so that his pancake breath starts to mingle with my own. I breathe heavily, not pushing me away. Austin inches in closer and closer until our noses are practically touching.

"No." I say pushing him away. "I can't kiss you. Three Days ago, you wouldn't even be thinking of kissing me. And I wouldn't be thinking about kissing you. You'd be making out with practically any girl that's not me. Now you're going all over the place flirting and kissing me." I tell him.

"Yeah, well, you're a good kisser. And you're not awful on the eyes either." He tells me, leaning back.

"I'm flattered." I say glaring at him. "But there are plenty of girls who are pretty and I'm sure good kisser's." I tell him.

"Yeah there are plenty who are easy on the eyes. But you're definitely the best kisser." He says moving closer. "And don't deny it, I'm the best kisser you've ever kissed." He tells me. He actually complimented me? This is the weirdest day ever.

"You're good. I'll give you that." I tell him.

"I'm better than that and you know it." He says huskily and I gulp. This puts his signature smirk back on his face.

"Ok, so maybe you are the best guy I've ever kissed. But so what? We both hate each other. There's nothing we can do. We just pretend that the kiss never happened and go back to the way we were." I tell him.

"You and I both know that we can't do that. We have tension. Why deny it? Who cares if we hate each other? We only hate each other's personality's, so let's do something about what isn't who we are." He says to me. That makes no sense.

"What are you saying?" I ask him.

"I'm saying, we like making out with each other, but we don't like anything else about each other. So when we have the time, why don't we just cut the crap and make out?" He says.

"Where? Everyone will see." I tell him.

"Not in public, but there are times when we're alone; like now. No one will know. It can be our dirty little secret." He says leaning in again.

"What, so we're Enemies who kiss?" I ask him.

"No, that sounds weird. More like… Enemies with Benefits." He says, and I look up alarmed. BENEFITS?! "Calm down, not those benefits. Just kissing benefits. It just sounds better." He says and I nod nervously. "How about I start?" He asks, before he leans down and pulls my face to his.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'm not completely sure if I did, but you know it's the best I could do.**

**I can't wait until the next Austin and Ally coming out. The Promo looks hilarious, I mean Ally becoming Dez?! Awsome!**

**So anyway, please please please review. They're what keep me inspired to write.**

**Until next time,**

**Alyssa xxx**


	6. Love and Rules

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about not updating last week, but I was on holiday in Italy and I couldn't. I did bring my laptop to actually write, which is why this is up today and not next week. I only got back yesterday and I was really tired so I'm sorry I didn't post it yesterday. I completely forgot.**

**Thank you, for all your amazing reviews, I really appreciate them. I also love all favourite's and follows.**

**Has anyone seen Freaky Friends and Fiction? I did and I thought it was hilarious.**

**Anyway, now you can read on. ****Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV

The past two weeks have honestly been the weirdest weeks of my life. Ever since me and Austin became "Enemies with Benefits" everything's been really weird. Everything. I'm not kidding.

If you told me one year ago that I'd be making out with my worst enemy every minute spare I would have said that you were mad. For me, things are _generally_ the same; I mean apart from the fact that I'm kissing my enemy. But for Austin… I'd say his life has practically flipped over.

I mean he's always been smart. But he's never tapped into it. He actually listens in class. So his class works gone from a C to an A. His homework's still the same but now he's a straight A student. Teachers have actually come up to congratulate me (even though I haven't actually done anything). And, he's been on time to every class. How weird can it get?

I walk up the hallway in my free period. This is the time where I'm one of ten to actually have a free period. The weird thing, they're all in my friendship group. Charlie, Zack, Dallas, Dez, Austin, Amber, Kim, Cassidy, Trish and me. Weird coincidence right? I'm with Trish at the moment.

"Ally." She says to me.

"Uh huh." I reply to her.

"Have you noticed anything… weird about Austin?" She asks me.

"Ummm, no why? Well I guess it's kind of weird that he's being a good student." I say to her nervously.

"Well, it's not even the fact that he's doing well in school. I can get over the fact that he's getting straight A's and he's on time. I mean, he's almost as smart as Charlie and you anyway." She tells me.

"What is it then?" I ask her.

"Well, it the past two weeks he hasn't made out with a girl once. Not once." She says.

"Well, maybe he's doing it in private." I say shrugging, even though I'm really nervous about her finding out.

"Ally. It's Austin. He's always been public about his… affections to girls. It's like he's actually turning into a normal human being." She says horrified. That's when I blurt out something that I'll probably regret.

"Maybe… maybe he's in love!" I say. That's when I mentally smack my head in the face.

"In love? IN LOVE! AUSTIN'S IN LOVE! Sorry Ally, I have to go!" She shouts to me, running down the hall.

"Where?" I call back to her.

"I've got to talk to Cassidy. I left my Drama homework at home!" And she runs off.

* * *

Trish's POV

I can't believe he's in love. IN LOVE! OH MY GOD!

I keep running around the school looking for the others. I still feel kind of bad for leaving Ally, but she'll find something else to do.

Finally I see Cassidy. But she's also with Charlie, Zack, Dallas, Dez, Amber and Kim. Great I can tell them altogether. "GUYS!" I call over, panting slightly from all the running.

"Trish, why do you look like you've just ran around the whole of the school non stop?" Kim asks.

"Because I have." I say, still slightly panting.

"Why?" Charlie asks.

"Good question." I say, regaining my breath. "You know how Austin's been acting weird the past two weeks. You know, listening in class instead of making out with and chatting up random girls." I ask them. The all say yeah and nod. "Well I just found out why." I tell them.

"Why?" Dallas asks.

"Well, Ally has a theory. And I reckon that her theory's right." I tell them.

"Well. What's the theory?!" Zack asks urgently.

"Austin's in LOVE!" I exclaim.

"Oh my god that totally makes sense!" Amber squeals.

"And you'll never ever guess who I think he's in love with." I say to them.

"Who?!" Cassidy practically begs.

"Ally!" I squeal.

"Trish I love Austin and Ally together, but if he's in love with her why is he only just showing it?" Cassidy asks.

"Think about it. Two weeks ago Austin and Ally made out at your party. Ever since Austin's taken Ally's advice to listen in class, and he's stopped making out with every other girl in school. I think when he made out with her, he found out his undying love for her." I tell them.

"THIS IS LIKE THE BEST ROMANTIC MOVIE EVER! The two best friends fall apart to be two enemies. He becomes a bad boy and she's the nerd. She suddenly becomes a beautiful princess, they kiss and he realises his undying love towards her. The end… unwritten." He says looking to the side. "I always knew they loved each other. After all I am _the love whisperer_." He whispers to us and we all roll our eyes.

"Anyway, I was thinking, we have to come up with a plan to get them together. Us girls can work on getting Ally to realise her love for Austin. And you guys try and get Austin to admit his love for Ally. That ok?" I ask them all. They all nod enthusiastically. "Great. Operation Pickles and Pancakes goes into business." Trish says evilly.

"Why pickles and pancakes?" Amber asks.

"Because Ally loves Pickles and Austin loves Pancakes, duhh!" Dez says.

* * *

Ally's POV

Why'd I say that? Austin's gonna kill me. I'm just not gonna tell him. Yeah, I'm not gonna tell him. God, what's wrong with me? Lying, lying and more lying? WHO AM I?

Sighing, I walk over to my locker. Putting away my books. "Miss me?" A deep husky voice whispers into my ear, and I instantly know its Austin.

"Of course I did Austin. The whole of this seven minutes that I haven't been with you since Geography all I've been thinking about is you and your lips." I say, slightly sarcastically (even though what he said was true), while turning around and placing my arms around his neck.

"Glad you're admitting it." He says smirking.

"Uh huh." I say smiling and he leans down to kiss me, and as ever it's amazing. God he's a good kisser. It's what I think smoking or drinking's like to other people. Incredibly bad for you but sooo addictive. His lips are so soft and he tastes so nice. Like golden syrup

I pull away slightly and he groans. "I was thinking-" I start and he cuts me off.

"Don't think Ally kiss!" He says leaning down again but I push him away again and glare at him slightly.

"I was thinking, we need rules." I tell him and he raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of rules?" He asks.

"Well neither of us can tell anyone. Anyone." I tell him and he chuckles.

"Please, like I'd want people to know about us. If anything you'll be the one telling Trish and Cassidy. But, if you do I'll tell everyone that you have an imaginary friend, "Mrs Pennyworth." He says smirking.

"Well if you do tell anyone about Mrs Pennyworth or you tell anyone about this… thing I'll tell everyone that your middle names Monica." I reply smirking and his smirk's wiped off his face.

"Fine, let's just say no telling. God I hate that you know every one of my secrets." He scowls.

"Secondly, if either one of us starts to feel anything we tell the other and break whatever this is off." I tell him.

"Yeah, like that'll happen. We hate each other." He says obviously.

"You never know. Third rule, if you get asked about why you're not making out with loads of girls just say that your parents don't want you fooling around in Senior year." I tell him.

"I can do that." He says thoughtfully. "Anymore?"

"No, but if either of us thinks of any we'll tell the other." I tell him.

"Ok." He says.

"Well…" I look at him raising my eyebrows.

"Well what?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Well kiss me you moron. I'm finished." I tell him.

"You know, at any other moment, you being bossy would be really annoying. But at the moment I think it's kind of hot." He says, and I'm about to reply but before I know it his lips are on mine and I forget everything that I was about to say.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it. The gang's gonna try and make Austin and Ally realise their feelings for one another. But will it be so easy?**

**Please review. I love them. They keep me wanting to write. Can I get 30? It might be a stretch but I'm gonna try.**

**Again, thank you to all. I love you guys.**

**Thanks, Alyssa. xxx**


	7. A Plan going into Action

**First of all I would like to say sorry times a million to all you guys, and I really wouldn't blame you if you stop reading my story, but I hope you don't.**

**However, I did have a good reason. Being newly 15 and in year 10 (9****th**** Grade for you Americans) unfortunately I have had real exams that could count towards my future. So for the past 3 months all I've been doing is revision and exams. Boo. My dad's hardly let me on my laptop for the Internet since April, and I certainly haven't had the time to write another chapter.**

**But, my last exam was on Monday, (YAY!) and I'm free till September. So from now until then I'll try to post a new chapter twice a week to make up for all the time you've gone without my story.**

**Lastly, I'd like to say that all you guys are AMAZING! Never did I expect to be only a few reviews away from 200 after only 6 chapters! Oh my god! I love absolutely all of you. Honestly, this is the most amazing support ever.**

**Anyway, I'm done babbling now and you can read on. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Enjoy**

* * *

Austin's POV

God Ally's gorgeous. I swear every time I see her I want to jump her; but I don't. Obviously. All I do is kidnap her every spare minute we each have to… Well I'm not gonna tell you what. But it is PG 13. Promise. If I did anything more, Ally would slit my throat open and pull my insides out. God that's a nasty thought. But it's not like I'm gonna do anything is it? I'm still a virgin, and although I admit that I don't care for everything being absolutely perfect my first time, I don't want it to be in the school closet either. Geez, give me some credit.

With my usual swag I walk up to my locker. Hands in my jean pocket and lean up against is coolly.

"What a surprise to see you here Moron." Ally says dryly. It's nice to know how our special… enemyship… has affected her so. I can practically hear her talking to me right now._ You're such a moron. Enemyship is not a word. _Well what else should I call us? We're not in a relationship. Nor a friendship. So enemyship's probably the best phrase to use.

"I wouldn't have though it would be too much of a surprise. I mean, considering this is my locker and all." I replied coolly.

Pulling out her Maths books she replies, "I was being sarcastic Moron." She sighs closing her locker. She starts to walk off, but I quickly grab her wrist and pull her back before leaning down to her ear.

"Well try not to be too sarcastic. It could get you in some trouble." I whisper huskily into her ear, and I smirk as she shivers. I love it when she shiver's, I have no idea why, I just do.

"Well… I'll see you in math." She replies trying to keep her cool.

"Will do." I say to her letting go of her wrist, letting her walk off.

Watching her walk off reluctantly I slowly turn to open my locker. Sighing I take out my Math textbook and hear some footsteps behind me. "Hey Austin." I recognize as Dez's voice.

"Hey Dez." I reply turning to him.

"What's up?" He asks.

"You mean in the two minutes since I last saw you? Not much." I reply slightly sarcastically. I think I'm picking up on Ally's sense of sarcasm. However Dez takes no notice of the sarcasm.

"No. I meant with you and _Ally._" He reply's as if it's obvious. WAIT. What about Ally and me? Is he suspicious? Does he know?

"Umm, what about me and Ally?" I ask slightly nervous. Thankfully Dez doesn't notice. Between you and me, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I dunno, you just don't seem to be fighting as much." He says leaning back onto the lockers.

"We fought like two minutes ago." I tell him.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like one of those big blow ups you used to have. And why are you suddenly taking her advice about stuff?" He asks.

"Advice? Ally's the last person I would take advice from."

"Well why do you always turn up to class on time? Dude, for 3 years not once did you turn up on time and all of a sudden Ally tells you that you should work harder in class and you start turning up on time and listening to the teacher. LISTENING! AND you've stopped making out with girls. WHO ARE YOU?!" He says shaking me by the shoulders.

"Dude. Calm down." I tell him, pulling his hands off my shoulders. "Look, my parents gave me this long speech a couple of weeks ago. You know, about college applications and what not. And you know how they are, always nagging about college. So they said that even with a B average it's hard to get into the best colleges so they told me to pick up some of my slack and stop messing around with girls and concentrate on school and football. Ok?" I ask him.

"Ok. So… this has absolutely nothing to do with Ally?" He asks.

"Nope. Nothing to do with her at all." I lie through my teeth. Well, I'm not exactly lying. My parents did tell me that I needed to bring up me class average. But they said no such thing about the girls. "Well I better go. Math starts in a minute." I say, walking away from Dez. I just hope he buys it.

* * *

Dez's POV

After my conversation with Austin I walk up to the rest of the group.

"So? What did he say?" Trish asks earnestly. Boy is she cute. Wait… I did not just say that. We hate each other, just as much as Austin and Ally do. I just went back on myself didn't I. Oh, who cares; this is a love story between Austin and Ally, not me and Trish. What would our couple name be anyway? Trez? Haha, that's stupid… wait that doesn't actually sound too bad. SNAP OUT OF IT DEZ!

"He said something about his parents wanting him to stop focusing on girls and to focus more on school. I think that bit's true, but when I asked if it had anything to do with Ally he completely lied to my face!" I yelped shaking Trish's shoulders.

"Get off me you dufus!" She shouted pushing me off her.

"So it does have something to do with Ally?" Cassidy asks, and I nod. "Interesting. He must really like her."

"That's been obvious for ages Cass. But how do we get him to admit it. And how do we get Ally to stop hating Austin?" Dallas asks.

"That's gonna be really difficult. I have no idea how we're gonna do that." Trish says and we all turn to her.

"Why?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, why?" Amber asks.

"Because, she's still mad at the fact that he bullied her all in freshman and sophomore years." Trish reply's.

"But Trish, it wasn't just Austin doing the bullying. Dallas, Zack and Dez did too. And Charlie, although he didn't actually bully her, he still laughed at the nicknames everyone called her. Same with me, Amber and Cassidy. We still made fun of her. She forgave us. Why not Austin?" Kim asks. Suddenly I feel bad. I hate being reminded of how I used to treat Ally.

"I know she forgave you. What you guys did to her was horrible and I don't know if she'll ever forget that. But she know's that you've changed and that you really are sorry for what you did to her." Trish explains to us.

"But that doesn't explain why she forgave us and not Austin." Charlie says to Trish.

"Well, I guess it was harder for her to forgive him. You guys were complete strangers when you started bullying us. So I guess she feels as if you were only doing it to go along with the crowd. But her and Austin… I don't actually know how close they were but from what I've heard they were pretty inseparable." She says to us.

"Wait, what? Austin and Ally were friends?" I ask her. Austin never told me they were friends. I look around at the rest of the group and they look just as confused as I am.

"Yeah. Best friends. Didn't you know that?" She asks us and we all shake our heads. "I can't believe Austin never told you about it."

"Ally didn't tell us either." I say.

"Well, yeah but it's really hard for Ally to talk about what happened." Trish tells us.

"What did happen?" Cassidy asks.

"Well, in kindergarten when they met they became friends. After that they were sort of inseparable. Their parents became best friends. They even went on holiday together and stuff." She tells us.

"Then what happened?" Charlie voices curiously.

"Well you know in freshman year, when the senior's were picking the new group of freshman guys?" She asks us and we all nod. I remember that vividly. "Well, the leader of the senior's back then said something to Austin about being the leader for our year and asked if he was interested. Obviously Austin said yes. But he told Austin that if he wanted to be the leader, he would have to dump Ally as his friend. And that's exactly what Austin did. He left all ties of their friendship behind and became her lead bully. She never really got over it. As much as she tries." She says.

"Wow. He did that to her?" I ask. I can't believe he did that.

"Yeah. And at first when he did it, Ally was devastated. I was the only friend she had." Trish tells us.

"And all along I always thought that the reason she hated Austin most was because he was her main bully and never really apologized to her for bullying her. Not because he betrayed her." Kim says.

"I know. But you know, although Ally hasn't forgiven him yet, she still could. I mean, he did that a long time ago, he was young, stupid and wanted popularity. I guess it would be hard for him to apologize when he knew that Ally would never forgive him." Trish says.

"So all we need to do now is figure out a way for Ally to somehow forgive Austin for what he did." Amber tells us.

"How on earth are we gonna do that?" Dallas asks.

"Let's all think about it, and if one of us has an idea, we'll tell the others. Ok?" Charlie asks, and we all nod before making our way to first period.

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin always knows how to push my buttons. How? I have no idea. He just says one thing and suddenly I'm practically at his mercy. Not that I'd ever show it. Ever.

"So, Ally, meet me at the Oak tree in the courtyard in third period." He whisper's to me as we're doing trigonometry.

"Are you crazy? Anyone could see us!" I whisper yelled back to him.

"No they won't. It's free period not lunch, and usually in free periods students are on the main grounds, or the library. Not the courtyard." He whispers back.

"Still. What if someone does see us?" I ask.

"They won't. Stop worrying. If you worry too much you'll get worry lines." He says teasingly.

"Hahaha." I reply sarcastically.

"You know you really should stop being so sarcastic all the time." He whispers right into my ear making me turn to him, just to see that stupid smirk on his face (I'm not gonna admit that I kind of find it adorable.)

"Oh shut up." I tell him, making him smirk grow wider, before I turn my attention back to the teacher.

* * *

**So there you have it. The 7****th**** chapter. I'm not too sure if I'm proud of it. Oh, and if previously I've written that the gang know's about their friendship, forget about that.**

**The next one's gonna be good. Dinner at the Moon's. Some tension's gonna be there. I should update by around Sunday, but it could be earlier if I get enough reviews. Hint, hint.**

**I'll see all you guys soon. Cheerio, peace out, tata, pip pip, bye. Alyssaxxx**


	8. A Dinner to Remember

**Hey guys, I am incredibly sorry for not updating last Sunday. But I really felt that I needed to take my time with this chapter as it will be very important for the future of this story so I was adding bits and making touch ups all week.**

**Thank you to all reviewers, followers and favouriters. I love you all. And I'm hoping that this is going to be you're favourite chapter so far, fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV

Today is the day we're going to the Moon's house for dinner. This is going to be really weird. I mean, not that I don't like Mike or Mimi or anything. In fact, I love them. They're like my 2nd parents. In fact, sometimes Mimi would say that I'm just like the daughter she never had. It's just going to be awkward. I have no idea where Austin and me stand. Four years ago it was fine. We we're best friends and I'd often look forward to these dinner's. But now… we're enemies, and not just enemies. Enemies who make out at any chance we get. Do we pretend to get along? Do I pretend that I like him? What's he going to act like?

"Ally, get ready! We're going over to the Moon's house in half an hour, get ready." My mom calls up the stairs.

Sighing I got off my bed and walked over to my closet, choosing to wear my favourite red sparkly top and skinny jeans and putting a light amount of make up on and walking down into my parents room and sitting down on their bed. My dad was just doing up his tie while my mom was putting on a pair of earrings.

"Ally, darling are you ready?" My mum asks, not looking at me.

"Yeah I'm ready. When are we going?" I ask her.

"In about ten minutes." She says turning around but as she sees me her eyebrows shoot up.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"You can't wear that." She tells me looking at my outfit.

"What! Why not?" I whine.

"It's too casual. You know that these dinners are always fairly fancy. You know what, I have the perfect thing for you to wear." She tells me, leading my downstairs to her office. "I bought this the other day for you. I was going to give it to you to wear on something like Christmas but I think this is the perfect time to wear it." She says, pulling out a dress from a shopping bag.

It was a beautiful shade of blood red, with silver sequined patterns on the top half. It had a heart shaped neckline with thin straps. The bottom part flowed out nicely and looked as if it would reach just above my knee.

"It's gorgeous mum." I told her giving her a hug.

"I know. Now quickly go put it on. And don't put on any more makeup. The amount you've got on is fine, and then come down to our room. I need to do your hair." She says letting me go.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I ask her.

"Nothing, I love your hair wavy. But I thought I would straighten it. You know, make it different. We were going to walk but that takes twenty minutes so we'll just take the car and leave in half an hour okay?" She asks. I nod and quickly go upstairs. Well all I can say is, tonight's going to be interesting.

* * *

Austin's POV

Is it weird that I'm nervous? I mean this is the weirdest situation ever, on top of that every time I see Ally I want to push her up against a wall and force our lips together roughly. But that'd be awkward and wrong on so many levels to do that in front of our parents.

"Austin, come down! The Dawson's are here." Mum screams up the stairs.

"COMING MUM!" I shout back, quickly putting my guitar down and walking down the stairs. Mum opens the door and Lester, Penny and Ally walk in and my jaw drops slightly. Ally's wearing a beautiful red dress that fits her top half perfectly and shows of her creamy legs nicely. My dad nudges me subtly. "Hi, it's nice to see you guys again, I haven't seen you in ages." I tell them and Lester and Penny smile.

"It's lovely to see you too Austin. Why, haven't you grown?" Penny says hugging me.

"Yes, he's been growing an awful lot lately. He's almost as tall as his father. My, Ally you have changed. Your defiantly not a little girl any more, are you?" My mum says to Ally going up to hug her. "You look all grown up now. And that dress looks lovely on you. Austin doesn't Ally look lovely?" She asks me, giving me a look.

"You look gorgeous Ally." I say to her honestly. She blushes slightly and looks down. I can't believe I made her blush. I haven't seen her blush in like three years.

"Thanks Austin. I like your shirt." She tells me and I look down at my white shirt with light blue stripes going down it.

"Thanks." I reply, before there's a slightly awkward silence between all of us.

"Sooo… Dinner?" My mum asks, breaking the tension and leading us into the dining room.

We all sit down and I can see that mum's put a lot of work into this. The table is set out with an elegant white tablecloth. She's gotten out our best china and glasses and on the plates are mouth-watering steaks. In the middle of the table is a bottle of wine, a large bowl of salad and a jug of water for Ally and me. Great.

"Austin you sit and that end of the table opposite Ally." My dad tells me. I do as he says and the table ends up being me next to my mum who's next to my dad, opposite Lester who's next to Penny, who's next to Ally.

The rest of the dinner was actually really fun. It was just like old times before high school. Ally and I seemed to be getting along, but whether that's just an act I'm not sure. Hell, I'm not even sure that I'm acting any more. Is it possible that I'm actually getting along with my enemy?

"So, Ally." My dad boomed. "Any embarrassing stories about my son over here at school?" He asks her. Oh no.

"Well, there haven't been too many lately, but I remember this one time last year, the cheerleaders and the football team were all training at the same time and Austin got a little ahead of himself and started flirting with the whole squad and our coach got so mad at him for disturbing practice that she shouted at him till he peed. Literally. But unfortunately I was the only one to notice, because straight after he ran for the bathroom." She said and the whole table burst out laughing.

"YOU KNEW! I thought I got away with it!" I complained to her.

"Well obviously you didn't." She teased and I groaned. "Hey don't pee your pants, your dad wanted to know." She said innocently and the table burst out into another round of laughter as I glared slightly at Ally.

"Austin, Ally, why don't you go up to Austin's room to watch a DVD or something. The adults are going to talk now." My mum says to us, wiping her tears of laughter out of her eyes. I nod and get up from the table and Ally does the same before I lead her up to my room.

"Wow. It hasn't changed much has it." She states looking around my room.

"You remember my room?" I ask her slightly shocked. I mean it has been four years since she's been in here.

"Well, yeah. This place with like my second bedroom. And I used to love the fact that you had a flat screen TV in your bedroom, so sometimes on a Friday night I would sneak in here and we would just watch movies for hours." She says sitting down on my double bed.

That's when I realise that we have the perfect opportunity to do whatever we want without being caught. Our parents our downstairs having one of those conversations that last hours. It's not school so we don't have to worry about our classmates or teachers seeing us and we have hours to kill. "You know since we're alone…" I trail off suggestively.

"No Austin." Ally says sternly cutting me off.

"Why?" I whine to her.

"Because, I refuse to make out with any guy when both of our parents are downstairs. No matter who the guy is." She tells me. I sigh and join her, sitting on the bed.

"Then what do we do. We have hours. You know are parents." I tell her and she nods in agreement.

"We… could play a game." She tells me, and I raise my eyebrows suggestively. "No, nothing like that. Something simple and harmless. Like… twenty questions."

"Ok then, twenty questions it is." I say and she moves up the bed so that she's sitting against the headboard, her legs out in front of her and I follow her actions. "You go first." I tell her.

"What do you want to do when you grow up." She asks me.

"Well, I used to want to be a popstar. You already know that. But I guess, my parents always thought that I should get a good education first so I never really went through with that plan, but I still want to be a musician, which is why I want to go to MUNY next year." I tell her.

"Really? Same here." She tells me looking up at me.

"I know. You're the only one in school with nearly as much musical talent as me. You would be crazy if you didn't want to go there." I tell her.

"Is that a compliment?" She teases nudging my shoulder gently.

"This may be hard to believe Ally but it's pretty hard to only insult you." I tell her truthfully.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because… You're practically perfect." I say to her honestly.

"No I'm not, don't lie." She says nudging my shoulder again.

"I'm not lying. The whole school knows it. You're beautiful, smart, funny… and an extremely good kisser" I whisper right into her ear and Ally cracks a smile.

"There's the Austin I know. I was beginning to wonder we he went to." She teases and I pout, making her laugh. "Anyway, your turn."

"If you didn't want to be a musician what would you be?" I ask her.

"A doctor." She replies.

"Really?" I ask. "Huh."

"Yeah, why is that such a surprise?" She asks a little hurt.

"No it's just that, I dunno, I always thought you would like to do something more outgoing and creative. And you might not like it when people die." I tell her.

"Well, yeah, It would be awful if someone died, but the satisfaction of knowing that you saved someone would be enough to see me through. But that's still my second option. I'd still rather become a musician, because you're right, I love being so creative."

The game went on like that for about another hour before I ask her a question, in which the answer surprises me to the very core of my being.

"Who was you're first kiss?" I ask her.

"You know who my first kiss was." She tells me, looking at me questionably.

"I do? Who was it?" I ask her.

"You saw it! James Marks. You know from that game of truth or dare when we were eleven." She tells me.

"Well that hardly counts. It lasted two seconds and you didn't even move your mouth." I tell her.

"What so a kiss has to have you moving your mouth?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Quick pecks on the mouth do not count." I tell her.

"Well then, I'd have to say that my first kiss was with you." She tells me.

"Me! I was your first proper kiss?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah." Ally tells me looking right into my eyes.

"But what about Mark? Or Elliot? Or even any one of those first dates that you went on?" I ask her.

"Well, firstly with Elliot, we were only thirteen so I never even gave him a peck on the lips. I was only with Mark for a week and a half before I broke up with him, and because he was my first relationship after I had become popular I never really kissed him either and on those other first dates I did kiss them, but only on the lips for like a second before I pulled away." She tells me looking into my eyes.

Suddenly, Ally becomes irresistible to me. Maybe it was the fact that her innocence just made her so much more appealing than she was before. Or maybe it was the fact that she had never really changed from the Ally I knew from when were fourteen, despite her looks and new found confidence. Intoxicated by her I lean down an press our lips together, not caring about what she said about our parents being right downstairs.

This kiss is different to all our others. It's not hungry or spurred just because of the fact that we're good kissers. It's passionate, caring and slow. She brings her hand up to stroke my cheek gently as I rub her knee, before we pull away.

"We should um watch a movie." She says to me softly.

"Ok." I reply in the same tone, getting off the bed and putting on our favourite movie from when we were kids. Nanny McPhee. We used to watch it all the time and try and do the British accents.

After a while, around half way through the movie I feel a head fall onto my shoulder. Ally was sleeping peacefully and I could hear her soft snores. Smiling to myself I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me, before falling asleep myself.

* * *

No one's POV

At midnight Penny and Mimi were walking upstairs to Austin's room to tell Ally that it was time to go home. Opening the door carefully they peeked inside to see Austin and Ally cuddling up together sleeping.

"Aww, they're so cute together." Penny sighs softly.

"I know. It's such a shame that they stopped being friends." Mimi reply's just as softly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, but they seemed to be getting along tonight. Maybe they can rekindle their friendship." Penny whispers, smiling at the sight.

"Hopefully. But do you remember when we used to fantasise about them getting married and we would throw a huge wedding for them." Mimi says to Penny.

"Yes, and how we would make a movie of all the clips of them as friends and how that grew into love." Penny says dreamily.

"Well you never know, it could still happen." Mimi replies to her best friend with hope.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed." Penny says. "I really don't want to wake her up. She looks so peaceful.

"If you want, you and Lester could go back home and I can drive Ally back in the morning." Mimi says to Penny.

"Are you sure? I don't want having her here to be a bother." Penny reply's worriedly.

"She won't be, Ally's never a bother. And I don't have any plans tomorrow anyway so it would be fine. Honestly." Mimi says, shoeing off her last comment.

"Okay then, but only if you're sure." Penny replies to Mimi.

"I'm sure. And if you're free, after I drop Ally off we could go shopping together." Mimi says.

"That'd be great. But Lester and me really should get going now. Thank you for the wonderful dinner." Penny says hugging Mimi.

"It was my pleasure." Mimi says, hugging Penny back before Penny goes downstairs to tell Lester that they have to go.

* * *

Austin's POV- Time Skip- Monday

Running into school I look frantically for my best friend of three years. Never have I wanted to tell anyone anything so much.

Finally I see him at the lockers talking to Zack.

"DEZ!" I shout to him. Dez turns to me and walks away from Zack and up to me.

"What's up man?" He asks me.

"Can I talk to you? Alone." I ask him.

"Well, we're alone now." He tells me and I look around to see that the halls are empty.

"Dez." I start.

"Yeah?" He asks interested.

"I think I'm in love with Ally."

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Don't kill me for leaving it there.**

**Please, please, please review. Can I ask for 45 reviews this time? It might be a bit much but I know you guys can do it. **

**Now… I have a few challenges for you. As some of you may have noticed, my made up characters, Amber, Zack, Charlie and Kim are based on actual characters from actual TV shows on Nickelodeon and Disney. One is from Nickelodeon and the rest are from Disney. 3 of them are fairly easy to guess. But one is not as easy. To make it easier to get the fourth I will tell you that his or her name's character is different on here and the TV show. However, his or her's character is on the same TV show as another one of my characters. So the first ten of you to guess all fours characters alias's and which TV show they're from I will make you your own character on here sometime in the future. I am expecting last names as well. All of the TV shows used have aired episodes and or reruns in the past three years. Good luck. (Leave your answers in the reviews.)**

**Now the second challenge is easier or harder depending on how you look at it. I want you to remember movies that you have watched and name your favourite movie kisses. This kisses must not be a simple kiss, there must be something different about them. Ie. Spiderman's upside down kiss. Leave the answers to this challenge in the reviews too. There is no prize for this one but there is a reason for it, so do try it.**

**Thank you again for reading my story. I love you guys and I will see you soon.**

**Bye until next time, **

**Alyssa xxx**


	9. A Goal for Senior Year

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was kind of stuck while writing this chapter, and it's probable not one of the most exciting. But it will get better. In about 3 chapters some real drama will start to happen. I've planned out my whole story now and I think it's pretty good. We've got another 20 chapters to go so don't worry about this story ending any time soon. Personally, I think the last 10 chapters are going to be the best, with a lot of unexpected twists.**

**I should be updating by Monday afternoon. I'm going on holiday somewhere for a long weekend tomorrow and there's no internet but while I'm there I'll try and write one or two chapters so as soon as I come back I can update.**

**Oh, and sorry for not mentioning this earlier, but you guys are AMAZING. I got 53 reviews for the last chapter. To be honest I didn't even expect 30 reviews. Going for 45 was a long shot. And I love all of you followers and favouriters too. **

**As for my challenges you guys did really well. The kissing thing was for a one shot that I'm writing that should be uploaded by the end of the month. If you guys have any other movie kisses that you love, do share and leave it in a review. As for the other challenge, only 1 got all four OC's right but congrats to him/her. He or she will get a their own character made that will appear in around 3 or 4 chapters. But I'm not disappointed with any of you. It was incredibly hard. Especially Charlie. I'm going to say that he was not based on Charlie from GLC but I understand your confusion on the way I layed out my challenge.**

**Here are the results: Zack- Zack from suite life series. Kim- Kim from Kickin it. Amber- Amber from House of Anubis. And Charlie was actually Cody from the suite life series. Charlie's smart and geeky, like Cody. The reason why they have different names is because I thought it would be too cheesy to put Zack and Cody as my OC's. The first 7 who got Zack, Kim and Amber right will get their own character mentioned in one chapter.**

**Now that that's over let's continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Austin's POV

"I'm in love with Ally." I tell Dez.

"What?!" He asks loudly. "Since when? I thought you hated her!" He exclaims and I wince slightly.

"I know, so did I." I reply annoyed, leaning against a locker, putting my head in my hands.

"So… when did you realize it?" He asks me calmly. Wait, what?

"How are you not freaking out? I've just told you that I'm in love with my worst enemy and you don't freak out?" I ask him incredulously.

"Well, we already knew it before." He says obviously.

"WE! WHO'S WE?!" I shout whisper. It's our free period, but all the same we're not allowed to disturb classes.

"Oh you know, me, Trish, Dallas, Charlie, Zack, Amb-" He starts before I cut him off.

"Ok, I get it, I get it. Does Ally know?" I ask panicking slightly.

"Are you kidding? That girl's so oblivious. She still thinks you hate her." He chuckles shaking his head.

"Well, it's going to stay that way. She cannot find out. And you cannot tell the other's that I'm in love with her." I tell him sternly.

"Why not? They know anyway." He says giving me a duhh tone.

"No, they only think they know. There is no way in hell that I'm gonna give them the satisfaction of them knowing that I'm in love with my enemy before I even knew." I tell him.

"Huh?" He asks me confused, and I roll my eyes.

"Just don't tell them okay?" I ask him.

"Fine!" He groans as if it's such a bother. "Soo… why did you only just realise that you were in love with her? I mean, I thought that you thought that you hated her." He says to me, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I did. At least, I think I did." I tell him confused with myself. "It's confusing. Ever since Cassidy's party all I've been doing is thinking about Ally, thinking about kissing Ally, making out with Ally and doing things that I think will impress Ally! And I didn't even realise it!" I exclaim.

"Wait… what did you say?" He asks slowly.

Oh crap. I just told him that I've been making out with Ally.

"Umm, I didn't even realise it?" I ask nervously.

"Before that…"

"I was doing things to impress Ally?"

"Before that."

"I was thinking about kissing Ally?"

I sigh. I'm never gonna win this now. "Ummm. I've been… making out with Ally." I say, quietly enough for him to hear.

"YOU WHAT!" He shouts and I cover up his mouth quickly with my hand.

"DEZ! Be quiet! Everyone will hear you!" I whisper yell, pulling him outside.

"I'm sorry but when your best friend says that he's been making out with his worst enemy for the past month you kind of want to freak out!" He says with a huff, crossing his arms. "So, how'd it happen?" He asks curiously.

"Well, after that time at Cassidy's I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was weird, so I kinda kissed her again when no one was around to kinda get it out of my system. After that I just wanted it more and more, so I started to tease to get a reaction, and she always did. And then in our free period I kind of sneaked up on her and said that we should you know, make out more. I mean, I knew she liked kissing me; cause she would always kiss back and she would never push away. And we kind of have this deal where we'll make out whenever we're alone instead of arguing all the time, I mean it's a much better use of time to-" I say fastly before Dez cuts me off.

"Dude. Stop talking. Seriously, your turning into Ally." He says shaking my shoulders rapidly.

"I know, she's so cute when she talks fast." I sigh, smiling.

"Dude, you are _Whipped._" He says, singing the end highly. I look at him strangely.

"I know. You've got to help me!" I say frantically to him.

"Have you ever thought about, I dunno, telling her?" He asks.

"No way in hell." I tell him, shaking my head.

"Why not? If she likes you enough to kiss you, she might just like you in real life."

"She doesn't. She still hates me. All she thinks is that I'm a good kisser." I tell him, exasperated.

"You don't know that!" He tells me.

"Anyway, even if she does like me, I can't take that risk. If I tell her, she may start avoiding me all together and stop our whole enemies with benefits situation." I tell him.

"Enemies with benefits? THAT'S AN AWSOME NAME! LIKE A MOVIE!" He shouts excitedly. This is why he's my best friend. He appreciates my awesomeness.

"I know, I came up with it myself." I say proudly.

"Look, the girl's are coming up with a way to get Ally to forgive you for what you did in freshman year." Dez says seriously. Wow, that's odd.

"You know?" I ask incredulously, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not gonna judge." He tells me and I sigh.

"Thanks man." I tell him thankfully. I'm beginning to realise how bad it must have been for Ally in freshman and sophomore years. "I'm going to have to act like I still hate her."

"Why? Why not just be friends with her?" He asks.

"Because, she still hates me, and it would be weird if I suddenly want to be friends with her."

"Okay… well, you don't exactly argue that much anymore right? I mean because you're making out with her." He says and I nod. "Well, why don't you just act the way you did before you knew that you were in love with her but slowly warm up to her until she stops hating you."

"You know, I don't know why everyone thinks you're dumb. You're a genius." I tell him smiling.

"Who says I'm dumb?"

* * *

I'm in Biology right now with Ally sitting next to me, writing down the notes on the board. I look to the side to see her beautiful brunette locks curled gently over her shoulders. Her royal blue cheerleading uniform fitted perfectly showing off her curves nicely. She looked up and noticed me staring, so I quickly looked down, and a note was passed to me.

_**Where were you in free period? I was looking for you ;) **_

I read the note and smirk silently, before writing back.

**Just talking to Dez, why? Miss me? ;)**

Ally reads it and writes back quickly, sliding the note over while Mrs Biggs isn't looking.

_**No, just wondering, and what kind of girl would I be to ever miss you and your big ego?**_

Oh, so she wants to play that way does she?

**Well, considering every girl in school fawns over me I'd say a normal one.**

I wait for her response and it feels like hours, but really it's like half a minute. God she's cute when she chews the end of her pencil while she's thinking. Finally she passes the note back.

_**Well I'm no normal girl am I. I thought you knew that. :)**_

Oh I do. Believe me.

**Oh I do. But I also know that if we don't stop writing notes soon Mrs Biggs is gonna give us both detention, and how on earth am I gonna meet you at lunch?**

Anxiously I wait for her reply.

_**We can't meet at lunch. Someone would see us.**_

I chuckle quietly at her reply. Ally should know me well enough to know that I know the school back to front and I know where people don't visit.

**I know a place. Don't worry.**

And that was the end of our conversation.

* * *

At lunchtime I quickly whisk Ally away before anyone sees and lead her up to the woods on the school grounds. After about five minutes we arrive at my special location. My tree house.

"There's a tree house on campus?" Ally asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. But the school teachers and stuff don't know about it." I tell he as I climb up and she follows.

"How come?" She asks once we reach the top.

"Because my dad built it when he came here. He was the one that told me about it." I say, leaning back against the wooden house.

"You and the guys must come up here a lot huh?" She asks, fascinatedly looking around.

"Actually, no." I tell her and she looks at me in shock.

"No?" She asks in disbelief.

"No." I confirm. "You're the first person that I've ever brought up here."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm flattered." She says leaning towards me.

"You should be." I say, leaning in also.

"Yeah? Why's that?" She asks me smirking.

"Because only really good kissers are allowed up here." I tell her.

"Well then. It's a good thing that I'm a good singer." She says before crashing her lips to mine.

In that moment I realise my goal for Senior year. It's not to get into Harvard or Princeton. It's not to win the football championship. It's to get the girl who hates me most to fall in love with me. It may be a challenge, but she's worth it.

* * *

**I know, I know. Crappy chapter. But please, please, please review anyway. I love all you guys.**

**Keep reading this story. I promise it'll get better.**

**Love to you all,**

**Alyssa xxx**


End file.
